Dangerously Close
by AustinAllyAuslly
Summary: Serenity Dawson moved to Miami, where she meets Austin, Trish, and Dez. She falls for Austin, but with her now dead father, a murderer, a distant mother, and her abusive ex, will she drift apart? Or will she become Dangerously Close? *FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!*


**SUMMARY:**

**New girl Serenity Dawson moves from New York to Miami.**

**There, she meets the gang. Instantly, she falls for the beloved childish blond. **

**But, while dealing with a murderer, an abusive ex, her dead father, and now distant mom, will she drift apart?  
**

**Or, will she become Dangerously Close?**

**Hey! I was daydreaming ALOT about a story like this, so I decided to make it.**

**I am warning you, this is an Austin/OC fic.**

**Ally is not in this.**

**Anywho,**

**I present to you**

**Dangerously Close!**

* * *

Serenity looked around Miami High, and sighed, shaking her head, making her midnight black waist length hair swirl around.

She had to move because of her dads job transfer.

As you could probably tell, she wasn't too happy.

She had to leave her _whole life_ behind.

Currently, she was in the principals office with her mom.

They were getting her schedule, locker combination, locker number, and supplies.

Already, she could tell this school was full of cliques.

Sighing, she snapped back into reality as the principal handed her the supplies she needed.

"I have assigned you a buddy to show you around, I hope you don't mind." Mr. Hart smiled.

Just then, a boy walked in.

Turning around, Serenity saw him, and nearly gasped.

He must've been a god of some sort, he looked absolutely striking.

He was wearing a white muscle shirt, a blue button down plaid, blue jeans, and yellow high tops.

"Serenity, this is Austin. Austin, this is Serenity." Mr. Hart smiled at the two.

"Hi! I love your name, Serenity!" Austin smiled, his cheerfulness making her smile as well as blush.

"Thanks. Austin is pretty cool, too." The black haired beauty said.

And it was true, she was absolutely gorgeous.

With her pale skin, natural light baby pink blush and full baby pink lips, and her icy, cold blue eyes, she could take down any model easily.

At least, that was what Austin thought.

But in Serenity's eyes, she thought differently.

Anyway, I'm getting off track.

Both of them were secretly checking each other out.

Noting this, Serenity's mom excused herself.

"Well, I'd better get going, Serenity, I'll see you after school." Her mom, who's name is Renayah, smiled and kissed her petite daughter on the head.

"Love you!" Serenity called out to her mom, who replied with the same thing, then left.

"Come on, I'll show you around." Austin helped Serenity up, and walked her out.

"You should meet my two best friends, Trish and Dez, they're awesome!" He yelled, making Serenity giggle.

"Okay."

"Oh, and watch out for Kira, Cassidy, and Brooke, they're the queen bees." Austin said, rolling his eyes.

"Ugh, I cannot tell you how much I hate people like that." Serenity said, rolling her eyes as well.

They walked in silence for a bit, until they got to Austins locker.

"Hey guys!" He smiled at his two best friends.

"Sup Austin." Trish and Dez replied, just noticing the new girl by his side, who was shying behind him, her hand clutching on to his.

"Who's your new girlfriend, Austin?" The Latina asked, eyeing Serenity.

As if she just noticed their intertwined hands, Serenity quickly dropped them.

"Guys, that's Serenity. Serenity, this is Trish and Dez." The blond smiled at the petite girl behind him, who had inched her way out from behind him slowly.

"Hiya Serenity! I'm Dez! Have you seen Robert, my pet goat? I know he's around here somewhere..." Dez said, trailing off.

Giggling, Serenity shook her head, making her wavy strands bounce around.

"Move over bozo." Trish pushed the red head aside, looking up at Serenity.

"I'm Trish, the normal one." Latina girl smiled, making her look a lot nicer.

"You already know my name." The black haired beauty said, smiling.

"Yup!" Trish smiled, stealing Serenity away, talking about shopping and boys and whatnot.

"Hey! I was supposed to show her around!" Austin said, coming up.

Trish leaned over and whispered in Serenity's ear, saying something that made her blush.

"Here Austin, take your girlfriend back." Trish walked with Serenity back to Austin.

"Thank yo- Hey! She isn't my girlfriend! _Sadly._" Austin mumbled the last part under his breath.

But, Trish grinned, signaling that she heard him.

Then, the bell rang.

"Gotta go! Bye Austin!" Trish and Dez yelled.

"Why aren't we going to class?" Serenity asked, walking with Austin around the school.

"We're excused from classes until 5th period." The blond smiled.

"Awesome!" Serenity fist bumped the air, making Austin chuckle at her childish behavior.

They continued to walk, Austin showing Serenity around, then leading her to a janitors closet.

"Um Austin, why are we in a closet?"

"We're going to the roof." Austin pulled down a ladder, and Serenity followed him up there.

* * *

"That one looks like a puppy riding a bicycle!" Serenity exclaimed, pointing to a cloud.

They were cloud watching, when Serenity got a call on her phone.

"Hello?"

"Serenity, c-come home. I-I-It's your f-f-father, he-he-he's dead!"

And just like that, Serenity was never the same again.

* * *

**Meh.**

**I could've done better, but I'm also watching Regular Show xD**

**I hope I didn't suck too bad!**

**Review! Give me ideas! I love hearing from you guys!  
**

**Till next time,**

**~AustinAllyAuslly~**


End file.
